Le labo de J est un endroit dangereux
by Iroko
Summary: On ne prévoie pas toujours le résultat de ses expériences. C'est pourquoi il aurait mieux valu pour J que l'infirmerie provisoire ne soit pas mise dans son labo.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Le labo de J est un endroit dangereux (13/10/06)

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Devinez.

Disclamer : Les personnages sont pas à moi mais j'ai le droit de les faire tourner en bourique.

Blabla de l'auteur : Une fic de plus. Comme quoi J et ses expériences peuvent donner de bonnes idées même si les siennes sont plutôt douteuses.

**Le labo de J est un endroit dangereux**

**Chapitre 1**

Ayant été contraints d'abandonner notre dernière base nous étions en train d'organiser la nouvelle. Nombre de salles étant en construction, nous étions obligés d'optimiser celles opérationnelles. Ce qui allait de partager sa chambre… à installer une infirmerie provisoire dans le labo de J, en attendant que le bloc opératoire soit achevé. Sûr que J ne goûtait pas trop la chose. Surtout que les missions continuaient et des pilotes blessés venaient régulièrement perturber ses expériences. Il était même à la limite de reprocher à Heero ses tendances à l'autodestruction et de lui supprimer les missions suicidaires. Ce qui aurait bien plu à Duo. Tout cela ne dérangeait cependant pas beaucoup le train-train quotidien (si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça).

C'est en rentrant d'une mission à cinq que l'incident survint. Nous nous étions tous retrouvés à l'infirmerie. Nos blessures étaient dans l'ensemble très légères et nous étions plus là pour supporter Duo, plus gravement blessé, que pour mettre du désinfectant sur nos égratignures. J, bougonnant contre le dérangement, était visiblement en plein dans une expérience obscure. C'est alors qu'une explosion se produisit, bientôt suivie de phénomènes lumineux, gazeux et autres. Quand le calme revint et que la fumée se dissipa, J, sortant de son abri anti-rayonnement, constata à priori qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres conséquences que du bris de matériel. Mais il dut réviser son à priori à la lumière des pilotes :

- Putain ! Vous n'en avez pas assez d'empoisonner le monde avec vos saletés d'expériences !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Yuy ? D'habitude tu ne critiques jamais J.

- Ben Yuy devrait et vous Sally vous devriez mettre des lunettes je suis Duo.

- Je vois encore très bien et ne me confonds pas avec une onna ! Je ne… hein ? Pourquoi je me retrouve avec une blouse d'infirmière ? Et ça c'est quoi ? AH !!!!!!!!

Wufei évanoui, le reste du groupe constata les dégâts.

- Heero, tu ne nous as pas dit que tu avais dû te remettre l'épaule en place.

- Hn.

- Tu vas pas mourir de déshonneur parce qu'on t'aurait forcé à prendre des antidouleurs. Souffrir n'est pas une épreuve obligatoire. Et fait attention à mon corps. Si tu n'en prends pas le plus grand soin, je te poursuivrai jusqu'en enfer pour te le faire payer.

- …

- Woua ! J'ai cloué le bec à Heero ! (bondissant) C'est moi le meilleur !

- Ça fait bizarre de voir un Heero aussi expressif.

- Et un Trowa avec ton sourire, alors.

- J'imagine. En tout cas c'est étrange de se retrouver dans un autre corps. Entre la taille, la musculature et la coiffure, ça fait du changement.

- À qui le dites vous ! Moi j'ai carrément changé de sexe. Connaissant le machisme de Wufei, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il se soit évanoui.

- C'est vrai. Ça va ?

- C'est pas ça qui va m'abattre. Faudra juste que je me trouve un tabouret pour atteindre les étagères hautes.

- Wufei en infirmier, ça va nous faire drôle.

- Effectivement. Mais on devrait peut-être essayer de savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est vrai. On est là à discuter tous les trois… Trois ? Wufei est évanoui, Heero et Trowa c'est normal, mais…

- Professeur J, vous allez bien ?

- …

- Il a l'air choqué.

- Y'a de quoi. C'est une histoire de dingue. Et puis vu comment il m'apprécie il doit être horrifié à l'idée que je squatte le corps de son soldat parfait. En plus il va devoir se passer d'Heero pour les prochaines missions puisqu'il doit rester à l'infirmerie le temps que mon corps soit rétabli.

- HN !

- On va pas te laisser le choix.

- C'est une catastrophe.

- Tiens vous êtes réveillé ? Pas la peine d'en faire un drame. C'est pas la première fois qu'on doit se passer d'un pilote pendant quelques temps.

- Tout-à-fait. Mais il va falloir que vous trouviez ce qui s'est passé, et comment inverser le processus assez rapidement, parce que Wufei risque de ne pas être au meilleur de sa forme, surtout morale.

- J'ai hâte de voir comment il va vivre la situation.

- Duo. Tu es incorrigible.

- Tiens, et si on s'appelait par le nom de nos corps ? Ce serait marrant.

- On est déjà bien assez embrouillés.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Pilote 02, vous êtes irresponsable. Vous ne pouvez pas essayer d'être un peu sérieux ?

- Hn.

- Si c'est pour devenir un glaçon qui se contente de faire ses missions et d'acquiescer à tout ce que vous dites, non merci.

- …

- …

- Shinigami : 1. J and Heero : 0.

- Duo…

- Bon, ça creuse toutes ces émotions. Si on allait manger ? Toi tu restes au lit, je t'apporterai à manger.

- HN !

- Désolé Heero, mais Duo a raison. Et tu étais toi-même d'accord quand cela concernait Duo.

(regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-même-à-des-années-lumière)

- Au risque de te décevoir, je te signale que ça ne marche plus sur nous. D'ailleurs ça n'a jamais marché sur moi. Cette arme est obsolète en ce qui concerne les âmes fortes.

- Les fortes têtes, tu veux dire. Aide-moi donc à mettre mon corps, enfin Wufei, sur un lit.

- Pas d'problème. Pouf vous pesez votre poids Sally.

- C'est vrai que je suis un peu lourde pour des adolescents comme vous, mais ça ne se dit pas.

- Ah bon. Et maintenant on va manger ?

- …

- …

- Irrécupérable.

- Hn.

- Allez donc remplir vos estomacs, bande de goinfres. Et rapportez à manger pour ceux qui restent ici.

- Compris chef. C'est parti !

Quatre et Trowa quittèrent la salle à la suite d'un duo pressé, qui ne risquait heureusement pas de coincer sa natte dans une porte, vu que celle-ci restait à l'infirmerie. J sortit également, ayant visiblement besoin de repos. Sally retourna à son travail tandis qu'Heero rongeait son frein, et que Wufei restait dans une inconscience protectrice (pour son honneur uniquement).

TZUSUKU


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Le labo de J est un endroit dangereux

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi et hétéro, humour et amour

Couple : Devinez.

Disclamer : Les personnages sont pas à moi mais j'ai le droit de les faire tourner en bourrique.

Blabla de l'auteur : Mes premières fêtes de fin d'année avec ffnet sauf que j'avais pas le net. Ben je sais pas combien de temps il va me falloir pour me remettre à jour.

**Le labo de J est un endroit dangereux**

**Chapitre 2**

Après avoir englouti leurs repas (et s'être essuyé la mèche, qui avait traîné dans son assiette, pour Quatre), les trois pilotes retournèrent à l'infirmerie avec trois plateaux repas. Wufei ne s'étant pas réveillé, Quatre et Trowa décidèrent d'aller réviser leurs gundams pendant que Duo ferait manger Heero (mais non tu ne peux pas manger tout seul dans ton état et arrête de me fusiller du regard, c'est Sally qui l'a dit).

- On dirait qu'ils ont réglé les problèmes d'approvisionnement.

- Ouais et c'est pas trop tôt. La bouffe devenait limite immangeable. Ouvre la bouche Hee-chan.

- Hn.

- Fais pas l'enfant. Ou tu veux que je te fasse l'avion ?

- HN !

- Ben voilà. Au fait il parait qu'on a pris contact avec les résistants du coin ?

- Oui. Ils sont d'accord pour coordonner leurs actions avec les nôtres.

- Cool. Elle est bonne la purée Hee-chan ?

(regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-même-à-des-années-lumière)

- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime. N'empêche ça fait bizarre de se voir en face. Qu'est-ce-que ça te fait que ton corps te donne à manger Hee-chan ?

(soupir).

- Duo, tu pourras me donner un coup de main après ?

- Pas de problème. Faut faire quoi ?

- Faire un peu de ménage et…

- C'est un bouleau d'onna ça, si on attendait que Wufei se réveille ?

- Très drôle.

- Scuse j'ai pas pu résister. Bien sûr que je t'aiderai.

- Merci. Et il faudra aussi que quelqu'un aide Heero à se laver.

(regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-même-à-des-années-lumière)

- (rougit) Hem. T'es sûr qu'il peut pas le faire tout seul ?

- Sûr. Et puis tu ne voulais pas veiller sur ton corps ?

- Mince, c'est vrai ! Désolé Heero, mais je tiens à mes cheveux. Minute il va voir mon corps nu !

- Toi aussi sauf si tu ne te changes pas jusqu'à ce que ça revienne à la normale.

- Pff, j'ai pas le choix, je peux pas rester fringué comme ça. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour pas prendre froid Heero. Y'a un système de chauffage dans ton spandex ?

- Baka.

- Duo, quand Heero aura fini tu rapportes les plats. Je vais commencer à ranger.

- D'accord.

Pendant que Sally s'agitait (dommage qu'on n'ait pas d'appareil photo, on ne voit pas souvent Wufei avec un balai), Duo finit de nourrir Heero puis la rejoignit après avoir ramené les plateaux (sauf celui de Wufei on ne sait jamais). A la fin de l'après-midi, le labo avait retrouvé un aspect un peu plus propre.

- On pourrait presque se croire dans une infirmerie.

- Espérons qu'on y sera bientôt.

- Ils ont bien avancé les travaux, non ?

- Oui, mais c'est pas prioritaire – ça devrait pourtant – alors ça prend un peu plus de temps. Mais j'espère pouvoir m'installer d'ici une semaine.

- Ça évitera des accidents.

- …hm…

- Tiens, je crois que Wufei émerge.

- On dirait. Emmène donc Heero se laver, ça sera déjà assez difficile pour Wufei, inutile que tu en rajoutes.

- Dommage j'aurai bien voulu voir ça. Attends Hee-chan, je vais t'aider.

- Je peux marcher seul.

- Et aggraver ton état ou plutôt **mon** état ? Allez zou.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me porter !

- J'adore entendre ta voix même si là c'est la mienne.

- Baka.

Les deux pilotes sortis, l'attention de Sally se reporta sur son corps qui commençait à bouger.

- Bonjour Wufei, as-tu bien dormi ?

- Sally ? Oui mais que… Hein !?! Mais c'est moi ! Tu… je…

- On a eu un petit problème, nos corps ont été inversés.

- Nataku dis moi que je rêve !

- Hélas non, il va falloir te faire à cette idée.

- C'est impossible !

- Commence par manger ton déjeuné, il a assez refroidi comme ça.

- C'est un cauchemar.

- Mon corps est si inconfortable que ça ?

- (rougis) Mais non ! Enfin… c'est parce que… je suis un homme… alors…

- Je sais. C'est pas facile non plus pour moi de me retrouver dans un corps du sexe opposé. Surtout avec la différence de taille.

- Hmf. Je ne suis pas si petit que ça.

- Ne te vexe pas pour si peu. On a tout de même quelques centimètres de différence. D'ailleurs ça pourrait être assez gênant. Est-ce que tu entres encore dans ton gundam ?

- Par Nataku, y'a intérêt ! Je ne laisserais personne m'empêcher de me battre pour la Justice, et encore moins moi-même !

- Tant mieux. Mange, après je te donnerais des vêtements à ta taille.

Le visage de Wufei étant à nouveau atteint d'une belle coloration rouge, Sally pria pour que J trouve rapidement un remède. Elle-même évitait de penser au passage inévitable de la douche.

TZUSUKU


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Le labo de J est un endroit dangereux

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi et hétéro, humour et amour

Couple : Devinez.

Disclamer : Les personnages sont pas à moi mais j'ai le droit de les faire tourner en bourrique.

Blabla de l'auteur : Me revoilà. Désolée pour la longue absence c'est pas la joie ces derniers temps, y'a la vieille génération qui trinque et je suis aux premières loges. En bref c'est pas la grande forme, mais j'ai récupéré assez de moral et de force pour avoir envie de torturer ces chers G-boys dans cette fic délirante. Ce chapitre c'est Heero et Duo qui vont en faire les frais.

**Le labo de J est un endroit dangereux**

**Chapitre 3**

Si les pilotes avaient réussi à prendre la situation avec (plus ou moins de) calme, le face à nu avec le corps de l'autre était tout de même un peu trop gênant pour ne pas être problématique. En première ligne : Heero, que Sally avaient envoyé se faire laver, et Duo, qui tenait à veiller sur son corps. Etant donné qu'Heero était pas mal handicapé par les blessures du corps de Duo, Duo avait fini par parvenir à la conclusion qu'il était hors de question qu'il se douche seul et qu'il allait donc laver son corps et celui d'Heero. Même s'il redoutait d'avoir des réactions incontrôlées au vu du corps nu d'Heero et que celui-ci le massacre. Quoique non, s'il essayait de lui faire du mal il s'attaquait à son propre corps, voilà qui donnait une protection intéressante. À réfléchir. Vingt secondes parce que plus ça donne mal à la tête. C'est donc un Duo plutôt enthousiaste qui emmena un Heero PAS DU TOUT ENTHOUSIASTE à la salle de bain.

Une fois les affaire propres posées et la porte fermée à clé, premier challenge : convaincre Heero de se laisser déshabiller. A la limite de l'impossible, il faudrait presque un ordre de mission.

- M'enfin, qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire, c'est mon corps. Je le vois nu tous les jours y'a pas à être gêné.

(regard oui-mais-non-c'est-pas-pareil-et-puis-bon-laisse-moi-je-suis-bien-assez-opérationnel-pour-me-laver-et-arrête-d'avancer)

- De toute manière c'est pas négociable, je tiens à ma natte.

- HNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! (Cri de détresse d'Heero que Duo a attrapé et commencé à déshabiller)

- Et on enlève les chaussures…

Allongé par terre Heero essaye de ramper hors de portée mais Duo tient fermement sa jambe.

- Puis les chaussettes… arrête de te tortiller ainsi Heero, tu me feras pas croire que t'es chatouilleux ?

Heero commence à paniquer alors que Duo saisit le pantalon et tend la main vers la fermeture éclair… et attrape Heero à bras le corps pour l'asseoir et enlever d'abord ce qu'il reste de haut après le passage à la pseudo-infirmerie.

- Pas de mouvement brusques et arrête de crisper ainsi mes muscles, ils sont sensés être en convalescence pour se remettre.

Heero se calme sous l'étonnante douceur que montre Duo pour éviter de le faire souffrir. À le voir aussi soigneux pour protéger son corps – même si c'est le sien – Heero ne reconnait plus la girouette montée sur ressorts qu'il a l'habitude de côtoyer. Et ça fait naître un sentiment étrange dans son cœur. Un truc assez déstabilisant pour se déconnecter quelques secondes… où Duo a profité de l'étonnante docilité de son Hee-chan – même si c'est parfois difficile de s'en rappeler vu qu'il voit son reflet – pour lui descendre le pantalon. C'est déjà trop tard pour arrêter l'action quand Heero en prend conscience et le voilà en boxer devant Duo.

- Allez, c'est pas si terrible, en plus tu te balades continuellement en spandex hyper moulant et riquiqui. D'ailleurs je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas attraper froid. Sitôt la douche finie moi je me mets en pantalon-pull.

- Hn ! On est sensés imiter l'autre pour ne pas alerter le personnel de la base.

- Je vois mal comment on va faire pour Wufei et Sally. Sally a beau avoir assez d'expérience pour piloter un gundam, Wufei n'y connait certainement rien en médecine. Puis ça m'étonnerait qu'il laisse quiconque piloter son précieux Nataku.

Avant que Heero puisse ouvrir la bouche pour argumenter, Duo avait saisi le débardeur qui couvrait son torse – enfin celui de… - avant de s'occuper du spandex. Gel de la scène. Nous avons donc Heero – dans le corps de Duo – en boxer et complètement bloqué sur la personne de Duo – dans le corps d'Heero – qui s'admire à présent à loisir (ou plutôt admire le corps d'Heero) dans le miroir. S'ensuit un évènement de la plus extrême rareté : Heero rougit furieusement avant de pénétrer brusquement dans la douche et de faire couler l'eau à la plus haute température en espérant noyer au plus vite ce cauchemar psychédélique dans une buée impénétrable. Trop occupé à baver sur le physique de son coéquipier, Duo n'a malheureusement rien perçu de cette exclusivité. Cependant le bruit de l'eau le tira de sa contemplation et il se précipita dans la douche pour empêcher Heero de se laver seul, et en boxer en plus.

- Attend Hee-chan t'as oublié de retirer mon boxer. Ouch ! T'as mis l'eau trop chaude, tu veux nous ébouillanter ou quoi ? Et puis mon boxer est tout mouillé maintenant.

- Pas grave je vais me laver avec.

- Ah non non non. Faut laver jusqu'au moindre centimètre de mon sublime corps.

Sur ces paroles pleines d'orgueil, Duo plaqua Heero contre son torse, pour limiter ses mouvements de protestation, et commença à descendre le boxer. Heero gigotait, de gêne ? de chatouille ? d'autre chose ? mais Duo réussit à descendre le tissu en dessous des fesses. Mais pendant la manœuvre il caressa involontairement une partie sensible et Heero gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière. Enflammé par les expressions de son visage, Duo ne put se retenir de frotter son membre (qui s'était immédiatement mis au garde à vous) contre les fesses d'Heero qui gémit de plus belle. Perdant tout self control et sens de la réflexion, Duo s'empressa de noyer encore davantage Heero sous – mais non pas sous l'eau – un déluge de plaisir en le masturbant. Depuis le temps qu'il s'astiquait sous la douche en pensant à Heero il était devenu un expert, et puis s'était son corps, il connaissait mieux que quiconque les endroits les plus sensibles. Et Heero ne semblait pas en mesure de dire le contraire, gémissant contre le torse de Duo, les yeux papillonnant parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à les garder ouverts, les bras tremblants de n'avoir rien à se raccrocher. Duo ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle même si ça l'obligeait à se tordre un peu le cou pour bien distinguer les expressions de son visage. À ce moment là Heero avait tout de l'uke hyper sensible et puceau même si ça aurait surement rendu encore mieux avec son propre corps. Duo mit toute sa science pour faire atteindre le 7e ciel à son Hee-chan, supportant entièrement son corps - un peu lourd quand même – puisqu'il n'était plus en état de le faire. Lorsqu'Heero se libéra, la scène était tellement érotique qu'il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que Duo éjacule à son tour.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre (de par sa non-initiation) Heero mit un peu de temps à redescendre et Duo en profita pour se laver rapidement, avant de s'occuper avec tendresse et précaution du corps qui abritait actuellement son Hee-chan adoré. Sortant peu à peu de la brume qui lui embrouillait le cerveau, Heero fit tranquillement un état des lieux. Bizarrement il ne sentait pas d'urgence à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Bien sûr il avait immédiatement identifié Duo, ce qui était plutôt rassurant, seulement il avait pour habitude d'avoir la maîtrise totale de son périmètre à chaque instant. Mais là il se sentait plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, tout son corps résonnant d'une satisfaction délicieuse. Et les gestes de Duo étaient d'une telle douceur qu'Heero se sentait comme chéri par une mère. Comment son coéquipier pouvait-il dispenser pareille tendresse à un autre soldat ?

…

Le souvenir de la scène précédente sortit soudainement de la brume qui encombrait encore le cerveau d'Heero, et celui en rougit de la tête aux pieds (bon quand même pas mais presque).

- Redescendu, guy ? Tu vois c'est pas la mort de se doucher à deux. Quoique y a certains qui appellent ça la petite mort mais c'est plutôt agréable, non ?

Heero était bien en peine de répondre tant sa tête était emplie d'un maelström de pensées toutes plus incohérentes les unes que les autres. Devant son trouble Duo ne le pressa pas et s'occupa de le sécher et l'habiller, Heero se laissant faire comme une poupée alors que son cerveau surchauffait dangereusement. Il ne réagit même pas quand Duo s'allongea à ses côtés après l'avoir couché. Duo le prit dans ses bras, inquiet d'avoir réussi là où aucune torture n'avait pu casser la volonté d'Heero, et priant pour qu'il se remette rapidement. Il préférait encore ne pas pouvoir toucher Heero et se faire fusiller par ses yeux froids que d'avoir un pantin sans réaction à sa disposition. Sauf que c'était son corps là. Fichu J, il était tout embrouillé maintenant.

TZUSUKU


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Le labo de J est un endroit dangereux

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi et hétéro, humour et amour

Couple : Devinez.

Disclamer : Les personnages sont pas à moi mais j'ai le droit de les faire tourner en bourrique.

Blabla de l'auteur : Ça fait un moment que je suis tombé dans un trou noir de moral et d'inspiration. J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira. Le précédent était dédié à Duo et Heero, là on va voir ce que ça donne pour les autres.

**Le labo de J est un endroit dangereux**

**Chapitre 4**

Côté Quatre et Trowa, chacun prit sa douche de son côté. Trowa l'air de rien et Quatre en vitesse les yeux à moitié fermés. Après tout il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Quatre avait juste eu besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas repenser à ce qu'il avait ressenti dans le hangar. Les sensations du soldat parfait l'avaient atteint brusquement, transformant la reposante banquise mentale en un foyer solaire. Heureusement que personne n'était à côté de lui, il avait eu du mal à étouffer assez ses perceptions pour reprendre la maîtrise de son pouvoir. Depuis il avait laissé son empathie en mode off verrouillé. Et il ne voulait pas savoir le comment du pourquoi. Ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas de Trowa qui avait tendu l'oreille en passant devant la chambre de ses coéquipiers. Ayant quitté son gundam pour chercher des outils, le gundamium de Sandrock n'avait pas été assez épais pour l'empêcher d'entendre les gémissements réprimés de Quatre. Surtout que l'habitacle était ouvert. Quid donc avait amené Duo et Heero à des actes aussi inhabituels ? Car Trowa n'était pas dupe. Duo était trop familier de telles occupations pour que Quatre ne s'en soit pas prémuni. Et Heero n'aurait jamais l'idée d'expérimenter pareille chose en-dehors d'un ordre de mission. Dissimulés sous sa mèche, ses sourcils s'agitaient d'interrogation.

Mais revenons quelques heures plus tôt à l'infirmerie. Wufei termine lentement son repas. Très lentement. EXTREMEMENT lentement. Parce que tant qu'il mange il peut se permettre de ne penser à rien. Juste cette nourriture délicieuse (par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient dernièrement). Mais voilà, tout assiette, aussi remplie soit-elle, finit toujours par se retrouver vide. Comme le regard de son possesseur qui essaye de repousser l'inéluctable.

- Wufei ?

Pitié non Sally.

- Désolé de te déranger dans ta méditation mais il va bien falloir s'organiser. À la rigueur on peut repousser la douche au lendemain, d'ici qu'il y ait un miracle cette nuit, mais par contre il faut voir ce qu'on fait pour nos bouleaux respectifs. Vu qu'on a décidé de ne pas alerter les autres rebelles sur ce fâcheux incident. Pour l'instant je pourrais te prendre comme apprenti, ça sera pas évident de mystifier les éventuels blessés mais on a une chance de s'en sortir. Pour ce qui est des missions, je suppose que tu ne voudras pas me prêter Nataku, et ce serait suicidaire de te laisser en charge de l'infirmerie. Donc j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait te faire passer pour blesser, du genre à la jambe. Je me ferais une pseudo attelle et comme tout le monde sait combien tu détestes être inutile, ça ne paraîtra pas bizarre que tu donnes un coup de main.

- Si seulement ça pouvait être ça, et pas moi en pseudo docteur.

- Bah, la blouse d'infirmière me va plutôt bien, je trouve.

Wufei rougit en se tortillant avant de s'immobiliser. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces… trucs de filles gigotent autant quand il bouge ? Le soutien-gorge n'était-il pas sensé bloquer tout ça pour que ça ne gêne pas ? À moins que Sally n'en ait pas mis… Wufei faillit s'évanouir à nouveau. Pourquoi devait-il penser à ce genre de choses !? Pour sa santé mentale ne devrait-on pas le placer sous anesthésie cérébrale jusqu'à un hypothétique retour à la normale ? Sally eut pitié du pauvre soldat émasculé.

- Tiens, Wufei.

Le désespéré regarda les médicaments avec incompréhension.

- Il s'agit de somnifères. Va te coucher, sans te déshabiller même si tu veux, j'ai des blouses de rechange. Si la situation n'a pas évolué demain, vient à l'infirmerie. On verra alors le programme de ta formation médicale.

Wufei prit le parti d'acquiescer et de filer vers son lit avec ses médicaments. Encore heureux qu'il ait une chambre individuelle.

- Wufei !

- Quoi ?

- Si tu vas dans ta chambre, on risque de se demander ce que Sally y vient faire la nuit.

Wufei rougit devant pareilles implications.

- Je vais te conduire à ma chambre en boitant, ça ira parfaitement avec mon rôle d'apprenti trop machiste pour ménager sa blessure.

- **Je ne suis pas…**

- Arrête de crier pour rien onna et amène-toi.

Wufei suivit Sally, le souffle coupé par l'effarement. Force était de constater que Sally jouait son rôle à la perfection. Lui n'osait pas imaginer comment les gens qui le croisaient le voyaient. Bon sang, il n'était pas entré dans la résistance pour faire du théâtre ! Etre dans la chambre d'une onna le mettait mal à l'aise. Heureusement que celle de Sally était assez sobre. Pas comme celle de Maxwell. Comment Yuy pouvait-il supporter ça ? Comment faisait-il pour supporter Maxwell tout court de toute manière ?

- Bon le lit est là. Pour les habits j'en ai à l'infirmerie donc on pourra voir demain si tu veux. Mon pyjama est sous l'oreiller si ça te dit.

Oh que non ça ne lui disait pas.

- Et t'inquiètes pas pour ta chambre je ne toucherais rien et j'ai des vêtements à ta taille à l'infirmerie.

Par Nataku, dire qu'il allait passer la nuit loin de son sabre et de son matériel de méditation.

- Bonne nuit.

- 'nuit.

Sally quitta Wufei, qui faisait une tête d'enterrement, pour rejoindre la chambre du chinois. Wufei quitta quand à lui les chaussures de fonction et s'étendit sur le lit, aussi raide qu'une chemise qu'on aurait noyée dans l'amidon. Il dut bien passer une heure à ruminer son infortune avant de se rappeler des somnifères. Tant pis pour sa fierté, de toute manière ça valait mieux pour elle qu'il éteigne toutes les fonctions. Une fois le médicament avalé, il se recoucha sur les draps et s'endormit d'un sommeil de bois. D'ailleurs il était aussi roide qu'une branche.

Pendant ce temps-là, J noyait sa consternation dans le bourbon en espérant que les autres professeurs n'apprendraient rien de tout ceci – on peut toujours rêver – et ne se foutraient pas de sa gueule.

TZUSUKU


End file.
